One works better
by wordsonpage
Summary: Lenny - Ray thought she had seen the last of the Sons of Anarchy but she should have known better. Follows the story "Keep it to yourself" all I own is Lenny-Ray!
1. Somewhere Trouble Don't Go

The Sons packed up a few bags for the trip, as always they would travel light not that any of them had much of worth to protect in their absence save for their bikes, a few items of jewellery lying around and the liquor at the clubhouse. It was only Clay who had a lover to worry about leaving and it was hardly like Gemma was going to sit this trip out and stay at home and knit or nurse Abel. No, Abel was to be left with the live in Nanny who had been living at the Teller residence pretty much since he had been born and his mother had handed Jax full custody of the baby and Gemma would, as always, ride along with Clay and the boys.

Jax sat straddling his bike, leaning on the bars looking up at the sun letting the rays bathe his face in an attempt to warm what had been become so cold over the past few months. He hadn't felt alive since Lenny-Ray had left him. In that very second he had watched the only women who he had ever truly loved give up on him like so many before but Jax knew she had been pushed to it. Pushed by him, by his ego, by the self righteous arrogance that seemed to come with the name Teller. Lenny didn't really have any choice but to leave and Jax knew that. Even if he didn't Lenny-Rays Uncle, Bobby, would remind him when he would take random women to bed in attempt to numb the ache Lenny's absence had left. Even though the club made them Brothers Jax's actions had pushed his bond with Bobby to the brink of almost no return but luckily Bobby had seen enough seasons with the Sons Of Anarchy not to intervene with his Vice Presidents affairs, even if it had meant skipping the clubhouse parties he loved so much. It wasn't worth the bloodshed that Bobby wanted to inflict.

Jax's thoughts of what may have caused Lenny to stop off and set up home in a bar a few towns from Charming were interrupted by his long time best friend, Opie. Standing at well over 6ft he blocked the sun from Jax's face.

"You okay, brother?" His usual booming voice was softened with concern for his childhood friend. Opie , along with most of the employees at Teller Morror, had made it very clear he had disapproved of Jax's actions, Opie was possibly one of the few last true gentlemen in the club but he was a loyal friend to Jax in every way.

Jax scratched at his beard which had grown a considerable amount, he had forgone such things as basic hygiene the first few months and the beard had stayed when he got his act together. He thought for the first time what Lenny may actually be doing, he had spent long days and months missing her but had spent no time wondering what she was doing with her days. In true Teller style he had only considered his own pain and anguish.

"What do you think she's been doing, Op? She's been gone so long,"

Opie smiled in a knowing way, "probably being a pain in someone else's ass for a change!" He chuckled at his own humour whilst Jax just smiled but in a sad way, a way that told Opie everything. Yes, Lenny-Ray Sawyer was a pain in the ass but she was Jax's pain in the ass. Knowing that it was best not to push the matter if they were to all remain on good terms before arriving to their destination. Opie simply slapped his brother on the back before making his way back to his own bike.

Jax pulled his shades down to cover his sleep deprived eyes as the club kicked their bikes into action, in a single file they pulled out of the gas station like a team of Olympic synchronised swimmers. Heading along the interstate to see if his girl really was there.


	2. Wrong for the Right Reasons

So glad Lenny still has your guys attention! Remember to leave a review letting me know what you think, I have a few chaps already written but keep finding myself revisiting them and changing them! I only own Lenny !

* * *

Wrong for the Right Reasons

It wasn't the sun creeping through the curtains that woke Lenny now nor was it roaring of engines that she had learnt to block out whilst in Charming. Sometimes it was a wail that demanded attention immediately, other times it was cry of a hungry babe but this morning it was the sweet gurgling of nonsense. Not that Lenny minded at all, she couldn't get enough of her sweet baby girl, Erin was beyond perfect in her mothers eyes and Lenny adored spending time with Erin even if it was just to watch her wriggle about in her crib whilst talking in her own made up language.

As much as Lenny cherished these moments of calm sometimes just looking at Erin woke feelings deep in her, feeling she was so sure she had learnt to forgot. Erin had been blessed with her fathers blond hair and tiny blue eyes that would dart about any room in constant wonder taking every thing in, it was these things that stabbed Lenny like a blunt rusted knife. She would constantly doubt her decision to leave Charming, not that Lenny had any inkling of Erin's existence at that point but she would often wonder if it would have made her stay. Is she knew she had been pregnant would things with Jax have been different or would Lenny and Erin be surrounded by the Sons but still be just as lonely as they were now. Thankfully Erin soon began to cry demanding her morning feed so Lenny had no time to think any more, she welcomed these distractions in her moments of doubt. She had worked too hard to make a life for them to start thinking about going back. Only fools went back. After all, hadn't Tara come back from Chicago in a hope to rekindle things with Jax and Lenny had played a leading role in sending her packing to Chicago. Not that Lenny regretted any of it as she cradled Erin close whilst the only pure thing to come of her time Charming guzzled at the bottle Lenny offered.

Lenny had set her self the task of clearing out Karl's old paperwork, the guy couldn't find his way around a tax return form but had paperwork dating back to 1975 for parts he had ordered for the bike he was riding at the time . It was things like this that Lenny had learnt to be typical of Karl and his band of merry men, "The Aquilla". The Aquila hadn't quite adapted with the times like the Sons and Lenny knew that if they didn't evolve the group would die with its last member of this generation. They were old school and Lenny was getting their books in order just they way Bobby had taught her in a hope to give them a few more years to be active. Lenny had stumbled upon them whilst performing at a dive bar for a quick few bucks. When she'd packed up her guitar Lenny had realised her truck was playing up again, she should have known that what ever Jax did to fix it wouldn't hold when Karl and Tony offered her a lift to their bar to call for some help. And it was from the bar she realised they were club members and began asking questions, Tony hadn't taken kindly to a woman asking such questions about his club but Karl was impressed with her knowledge and the fact she fixed her own engine when they loaned her some tools. Taking in the fact her truck was full of bags Karl took pity and invited her to stay a few nights. It was nearly 12 months later and Lenny was practically employed by Karl to doctor his books and embellish the large sums of money that were entering the club as he had been storing them in various hideaways in the bar.

"Hey Len, Sal wants to take Erin shopping this week. You be okay with that?" Karl came and sat at the makeshift desk they had organised for Lenny in the extension of his and his wife of 45 years home. Karl was a large man, both wide and tall. He looked like he could crush you but Lenny knew he was soft at heart, the kindness that he and Sal had extended to her and Erin was overwhelming.

" Yeah, I don't see why not." Lenny set her pencil down on the pad she was scribbling notes on, she began to stretch out suddenly aware she been sat hunched at that damn desk for hours, " so long as she doesn't come back with some god awful tea cosy disguised as a hat like last time,"

Perched on the desk they laughed about the outfits Sally would bring back from her shopping trips with Erin. She was a far cry from the type of old lady Lenny's mother, Gina, and Gemma had painted for her growing up. Sal was kind and warm hearted, she would sooner bake you a banana loaf before threaten your life. Their daughter Kelsey was a massive help to Lenny too, when Lenny needed to work nights or help out down in the bar then Kelsey would step in and look after Erin which was a great help. Even if the price was having to listen to the eighteen years olds latest disastrous date but both women were harmless in a way that any female in Charming could only dream of and Erin adored them.

As if on queue Karl's daughter strode into the back room with such pace it could only mean she had a drama to tell Lenny-Ray about. She handed over Erin who was holding out her chubby little hands for her mother before blurting out her problem "he dumped me Lenny-Ray!"

Karl rolled his eyes and took this as his que to exit the room, if he thought Kelsey had seriously had her heart broken then he would have stuck around to get names and addresses but somehow he doubted Kelsey was really that bothered about the halfwit boy she had been fooling around with, more likely she was worried about what drama would consume her time now.

"Can you believe it?!" Kelsey wore a hole in the carpet with her pacing unaware Lenny wasn't really listening, she was more interested in bouncing Erin and getting her to laugh for mummy. She missed her girl when she worked. "HE finished with ME! Who the fuck does he think he is? Sorry" Kelsey smiled meekly, Lenny was trying not to swear around Erin, it was more than likely the girl would have the mouth of a sailor like her mother but Lenny didn't need her daughters first word to be a curse word.

" did he say why?" Lenny was trying to remember this kids name but Kelsey had so many guys on the go it was hard to keep up, she reminded Lenny of Jen. Young, dumb and willing with a big heart.

"He was going back home & can't see how it could work. But I know there was some other girl, an older woman, I saw Johnny getting into her car a few times. I think he wanted kids too, you know," Kelsey was off on a tangent now and there would be no stopping her, " he loved spending time with Erin and was always asking about her,"

Suddenly Lenny was all ears, " like what?!"

" he wondered about her dad I guess, I just told him it had always just been you and Erin since you got here. No daddy on the scene." Kelsey shrugged, suddenly bored that the topic of conversation had left her.

It bothered Lenny that this Johnny kid was asking about Erin's dad but it was to be expected really, luckily she had disclosed anything about Jax here just that she feel pregnant after a failed relationship. No names.

" well I guess it's lucky he's outta the picture Kels, he sounds like a douche. Probably a prospect of some shitty little club. Sorry," Lenny apologised to Erin who just gurgled, " you know what guys your age are like, just trying to get to the next rank in the club he probably thought nailing the presidents daughter of a rival club would get him noticed. You're better off away from boys with bikes,"

After comforting Kelsey some more Erin finally found her self alone with her daughter, who was cradled safely in her arm as drank her bedtime bottle. Lenny looked lovingly down at the one good thing in her life knowing the next few hours would be filled with silence and worry as she was plagued by the wonders of what ifs and should have's, would have's and could have's.

It was very rare to Lenny had the bar to her self, usually Sal would take Erin to the town by herself but Karl had expressed a desire to go this morning and Lenny jumped at the chance to have a few hours on her own. She hadn't dusted off her guitar for a while, sure she would play nursery rhymes for Erin but it wasn't the type of music Lenny was used to singing.

The sun was high in the sky beating down as Lenny gently strummed the strings humming a little tune. But the soft medley was soon silenced as Lenny set the instrument down on the bench and covered her eyes from the sun to see which of the Aquila were turning up for their afternoon meet.


	3. Changing Ground

Changing Ground

Lenny couldn't remember ever feeling this mad, she thought after her time with Jax she had known true anger but apparently she was capable of so much more. What she thought was anger was actually only the tip on the iceberg, this worried Lenny as she knew what thoughts had ran through her head whilst she was in Charming back when she was lamb being led to the slaughter by Jax's charms and affections.

The members of the SOA club stood united as they let Jax lead the club in this little mission, they had found their girl and all of them noted how different she looked; Bobby in particular was very aware of how skinny his niece had become. Lenny was never a curvy girl but she had a bust that attracted the wrong kind of attention and an ass to finish the package but she looked slightly gaunt now, tired in every sense of the word. Her long dark hair was scraped up and piled on top of her head making her jaw line stronger and allowing a perfect view to her collar bone that seemed more prominent than their last meeting. Bobby noticed she still had the spark in her eyes as he watched her cast them across the club members who had made the little trip from Charming and he didn't miss the way the spark grew into a fire as she skirted over Gemma before settling on Jax. The age old tale of "hall hath no fury like a women scorned" seemed to spring to mind as Bobby mused that this trip may not work out the way they wanted, he worried maybe Jax had once underestimated Lenny-Ray Sawyer.

Lenny took a deep breath, planting her hands on her hips as she steadied herself, she would not appear weak . As always, she would go down fighting. Suddenly just looking at Jax made her feelings of uncertainty and doubt rise to the surface ready to drown her but she quickly blinked away and found herself focusing on Gemma. A new feeling of resentment came rushing to the surface and a million questions were answered in that heartbeat. It wasn't just Jax who had hurt her so badly, he had been acting on Gemma's instruction and no doubt this little expedition was her planning. Lenny realised she wasn't just protecting Erin from her Daddy but the whole Teller clan and the drama that crept along after them in the shadows and blacked out tinted windows.

"Well if it ain't Robin Hood and his band of merry men," it was a low blow and she knew it but Lenny figured it was worth it to see the mixed reactions, it went without saying Bobby and Tig had a to stifle their laughter but it was Jax she focused on with a steely glare as though who ever blinked or looked away admitted fault and defeat. Lenny missed the way Gemma hollow out her cheeks, the matriarch of the SOA's was never happy to hear of a criticism of her club but one directed at her boy she took as a personal knife to the back.

"Come home, Lenny-Ray," it was the pleading in Opies voice that made Lenny feel like the most villainous maiden in the land. It was the words she had so desperately wanted to hear for months and they tore down every wall she had to build just to get through. She had needed and wanted it to be Jax pleading with her to come home not his noble steed though.

As the door opened Lenny found she was almost trapped in slow motion as she watched Karl and Sally walk out

with Erin wrapped up in her stroller. She saw how each face changed with realisation, she saw Bobby's eyes light up and his smile crease his cheeks; she saw Gemma eyes widen and a sly smile plaster her face like a Cheshire Cat but she would never be able to erase the look of sheer disbelief on Jax's face. The mixture of shock, joy, hurt and betrayal was a look Lenny felt in every fibre of her being and she for the first time she felt scared of Jax . Not scared of what he made her feel but scared of what he could do to her. The Lamb may have escaped the Lions den but now the Pack had come claim what was theirs, just like she knew they always would.


	4. Sin for a Sin

Sin for a Sin

Jax didn't even know how he managed to remember to breath or even stand of his own accord when the old couple walked out pushing the infant in the stroller. It could have been their grandchild, their niece or nephew hell they could have stolen the kid from the local supermarket but Jax didn't need to see inside the stroller to know that kid was his

What he didn't know was what the fuck Lenny-Ray Sawyer was playing at running away pregnant with his kid and thinking he would never find out. He had a right to know. He had a right to be there from the start. He had a right to make up for the mistakes he'd made with Abel and Lenny had robbed him of any chances of that.

Closing the distance he noticed the way Lenny had moved to stand between him and the stroller as he found his legs carrying him over . Out the corner of his eye he saw his mother forcibly hold Lenny by the arm so she couldn't stop him from reaching into stroller, his eyes pleaded with the older couple not to stop him. He needed to see his child, see how much he had missed , how much he had to catch up. Ignoring the slanging match that was going on between Gemma and Lenny he gently lifted the blonde beauty from her pram and cradled her close. As she stirred in protest at the raised voices Jax caught sight of her ocean blue eyes and that threw out any doubt that this child wasn't his. Grinning like a prize fool he couldn't l believe this beautiful, angelic little cherub of a girl was anything to do with him. She was so perfect. He stroked her chubby face with his forefinger when she grabbed at it clutching his finger in her tiny little hand. The world around him faded into nothingness, the only thing that mattered was this angel in his arms. A single tear trickled down Jax's cheek as settled the babe down in the stroller so she could continue her slumber, turning to sort of the argument between his mother and Lenny he smiled his thanks to the women who was only too keen to get back inside.

"... Lying whore," was the first and last thing Jax heard from his mothers mouth as Clay was holding her back from Lenny who was being held in place by Opie.

"Enough," his voice echoed in the small surround scaring both women in silence. "Clay, take Gemma and the guys, We need some space," Jax motioned to Lenny who turned away looking sorrowful at her Uncle Bobby as he led the guys away. Bobby was smart enough to leave Clay to deal with Gemma but apparently Gemma had other ideas as she strode in Jax's direction.

"Baby, we are not leaving without your kid. She is not getting away with this," Gemma motioned to Lenny, every word was laced with venom which just made Lenny laugh as she shook her head.

"Just go" Jax ordered.

The silence left behind was deafening, neither could speak or look at the other. It was like an awkward teenage first date, the air was rife with tension but no one wanted to speak first.

Lenny was biting at her lip whilst her eyes searched the yard for any distraction, she had found herself sitting on a picnic bench watching Jax wear a hole in the pavement as he paced an almost perfect line back and forth. In the later years she had noticed Jax had learnt to hide any emotion from his face and mannerisms but right now she was watching the younger Jax Teller she had fallen in love with , uncertain of himself and without a plan of action. Seeing him like this made Lenny hopeful as it meant the man she loved was still in there somewhere.

"Why?" It was a barely a whisper, if Lenny had been in a deeper daydream then she wouldn't have even heard it. As she glanced up at Jax she was able to see his eyes were close to tears, much like her own.

She considered the million reasons she had devoted endless hours going over and over since she left, Lenny had practically convinced herself she had done the right thing but now with Jax stood in front of her she couldn't be more uncertain.

Pushing the bile that was rising down in her throat Lenny wiped her sweating palms on the denim clinging to her legs, " I had no clue I was expecting when I left, Jackson,"

That was it, the match had been struck and now the fire would burn freely, taking any victims it saw fit.

"But when you found out?" Jax was trying to calm himself now, he had never hated someone as much as he loved them before, not like he hated Lenny right now. "The reason you didn't call then? What the hell gave you the right to keep my flesh and blood from me,"

" It was never about keeping Erin from you!" Lenny didn't falter in her words as she noticed the look in his eyes at hearing his daughters name.

"I just wanted to protect her from from the club, what the club made you, from your damn mother!" Suddenly a years worth of rage was being fuelled by the flames backing Lenny into a corner.

"It was never about hurting you or punishing you, it was always about what was best for Erin! And seeing her Mummy crying herself to sleep at night after Daddy had spent the night with one of his many whores was not in my parenting plan. We were stuck in a contest of who could care less, Jax and it was destroying us. I didn't want to hate you anymore," Lenny sobbed as she spoke the truth. She had thought these things but never said them aloud.

Jax stood gritting his teeth, he didn't know where to go with this now, no one ever defied him so blatantly as Lenny did. Could he really punish the mother of his child , the love of his life , for doing what was best by their child.

Before he had time enough to fully consider how mad he was Sally meekly stuck her head around the door and summoned Lenny as Erin was fussing. Jax could see Lenny was torn between leaving, they had a lot to discuss, but he could tell her priorities had drastically changed. Even though she longed to stay and talk things through she had a baby that needed her. Their baby needed her mother and Jax felt his heart swell at that thought and then he considered his baby girl would need her Daddy too and he couldn't help the goofy grin.

Jax went down to the bar where the Aquila entertained guests, his guys had made good use of the pool table and beer on tap. It was hardly the Sons club house but it was obvious that this MC was more a hobby than a source of Income for the old guy pushing the stroller.

It took seconds before Gemma rushed over to her son leaving Clay to follow with Bobby.

"So what'd Saint Sawyer have to say for her self?" Gemma planted her hand on her hip as she stood over Jax who had fallen into the nearest chair suddenly exhausted and without enough patience to put up with his mothers snide comments.

"The kid?" Clay was chomping away at his usual cigar as his mind was going over the implications this kid could have on his VP and club.

" mine," Jax nodded as he settled his elbows on his knees propping his head up. "Erin," he smiled.

"How long was Lenny gonna hide out before telling you?" Gemma asked but was quickly shut down by Bobbys glare. He couldn't stand by and listen to his family bad mouth his Niece anymore.

"Lenny's been here alone for months with the Kid. Probably wishing things were different. She's been punished enough," Bobby looked around at his brothers waiting for one of them to dare disagree with him.

Gemma reluctantly backed out with Clays guidance leaving Jax and Bobby to talk in private.

"You both gotta make good on this now Jax, there's an innocent involved. A baby who had no say in the way they came into this world, you and Lenny can't punish Erin for each other's fuck ups anymore," Bobby sat and messed with empty glass as a distraction, he wasn't the best person to be giving parenting advice but each of the Sons would do the same. They didn't want the next generation to repeat their mistakes. And Bobby certainly didn't want his niece and great niece being fucked around anymore. "It's time to step up, Son"

With a slap to the back Jax was left alone to actually digest the day's events, he had expected to find Lenny but had given no thought to his kid being here too.

Slamming back a shot left by Opie he contemplated how was best to move forward from where they were at.


	5. Back On The Map

Sorry it's been a while guys! I've been writing this on my phone whilst my laptop is down, I can't believe how many more follows/ fav's Lenny has gotten in my absence though. So a massive thank you to all you guys for your patience and hopefully this makes up for it. Leave me a review with what you think! I own nothing except Lenny !

Back on The Map

Jax had sent his mother and the Club back home after taking advantage of Karl's hospitality for one night, the boys had enjoyed the company of another MC but it was time for them to head back to Charming and give Jax the space he needed to get his head together before getting his girls back.

Obviously Gemma had gone reluctantly and not before making it clear to Jax that Erin was to come back with him to Charming, with or without Lenny-Ray.

Cleaning up the living area he had been using a bed Jax heard the soft cries of a waking baby and turned his attention to the baby monitor left at the side on the table. He instinctively went to find the nursery to calm his baby girls cries when he heard Lenny in her nursery, grabbing the monitor he slumped back onto the sofa to listen to a his girls mother softly coo words of comfort.

"Morning Gorgeous," Jax could practically hear Lenny smiling, she had taken to being a mother like a duck to water. He wasn't stupid enough to believe the last few months had been easy for Lenny but anyone could see she was born to be a Mother, even after all the shit of leaving Charming and being pregnant alone Lenny still adored and idolised Erin.

" why are you so grumpy? Do you wanna go get some breakfast? Do ya?" Lenny was obviously grabbing various bits from around the nursery and was signing softly to Erin, it had been so long since Jax heard Lenny sing and he realised how much he had missed it. She was singing a lullaby of sorts but it was calming Erin down.

Lenny padded down the stairs with Erin perched on her hips whilst she held a handful of clothes and diapers in the other hand ready to get her daughter ready for the day. She wasn't expecting to see a shirtless Jax sprawled out on the sofa and her breath caught halting her steps.

"Morning," she managed bringing her presence to his attention, she was fully aware that Jax would know his state of undress would get Lenny's attention. They hadn't gotten this far without knowing what pushed the others buttons. "Coffee?" Lenny asked as she settled Erin into a high chair before making her morning bottle.

Jax took over the task of feeding Erin as Lenny made their coffees listening to him ramble on about how cold it was here compared to Charming but Lenny couldn't have cared any less.

"What's been happening in Charming since I left?" Lenny cut straight to business and could see by Jax's reaction he wasn't expecting the conversation to change so swiftly.

"Not a lot, got a few new prospects down at TM. A new Sheriff, couple new coffee shops that's about it," Jax lifted Erin out of her high chair cradling her close as he tried to work out what Lenny was angling at.

"When have I ever cared about the law enforcement or availability of a latte Jax?" Lenny swallowed her pride " I want to know what crow eaters have been hanging around,"

Jax was taken back by how forward Lenny had been, he hadn't thought she would be bothered about the social attendees of Teller Morrow's parties but she clearly was by the insistent look on her face.

"No one special," Jax watched Lenny as she leant against the kitchen counter like she had so many times in the past, he had seen that look on her face before. Doubt. "Lenny, darling, I swear,"

As if the tiny babe could sense the tension in the room Erin began to cry before Jax could assure Lenny there had been no once of any importance since she walked away from him. He couldn't lie and say that his bed had been completely cold but he could barely remember any of their names, they had all paled into insignificance.

Lenny pushed away from the counter to take a distressed Erin from Jax and was surprised when he stood from the chair and turned away from her keeping Erin in his clutches, "I can deal with this Len," holding her hands up in surrender Lenny backed off to fill up her coffee cup as Jax laid Erin on her changing mat to change her diaper. Lenny couldn't help but watch, she instinctively waited for him to mess it up as she sipped at her coffee but was pleasantly surprised Jax Teller could add changer of soiled diapers to his resume. She knew it was harsh to expect disappointment from Jax but she also knew you can't put all your faith in a Son, let alone a Teller.

" You mind if I go grab a shower seeing as you're apparently the next Super Nanny?" Lenny tried to hide behind her sarcasm as she rinsed out her coffee cup. Apparently Jax had learnt how to actually care for the infants he produced. The cutting tone didn't go unnoticed by Jax as he glared at Lenny's back whilst she dropped her things in the sink,

"Take your time," he smiled at Erin who beamed right back, the little babe didn't even bat an eyelid as her mother left the room with a heavy heart and a tightening in her chest.

Lenny felt much better after standing under the warm spray of the shower, the noise of everything else was drowned out allowing her time to ignore everything little thought going through her head. She had so many mixed emotions about what had transpired down in the kitchen, on one hand she was beyond happy that Jax seemed insistent on being involved with Erin but then on the other she was terrified about what that actually meant. She had only pictured Jax in their future several times since she had Given birth to Erin, so it seemed so alien.

Walking into her room she found Kelsey laying on her bed who explained she had come in looking for Erin but Lenny knew she had probably been in her room looking for cigarettes to bum. The kid was like looking into a mirror of the past for Lenny-Ray.

Sitting on the edge of the bed as Kelsey went to the window Lenny began to dry her long dark hair before it curled with the damp.

" You still love him?" Kelsey folded her arms over her chest as she looked down into the courtyard where Jax was helping her Daddy off load beer barrels from the delivery. He had taken his shirt off showing off his lithe muscular tattooed body which got her teenage heart racing, she could see why Lenny had jumped his bones.

"What?!" Lenny was used to Kelsey's random questioning but this one had her thrown, they had barely discussed how Lenny had felt about Jax's return let alone whether she still loved him.

"Jax." Kelsey said simply as she settled down on the window seat turning her back on the glorious sight that was Lenny's half naked ex. "It's obvious Len, even my Mom has noticed the sexual tension you too and the way you both look at each other is sickening! But the way he looks at Erin, now that's adorable!"

" what do you mean?" Lenny couldn't believe an 18 year old was laying down the law to her.

" I mean you need to get your shit together Lenny! I would give anything just to have Johnny look at me the way Jax looks at you one last time," Kelsey was still pretty torn up about the fact Johnny had bailed on her. " you love him Lenny and he loves you!"

"Kelsey its not always that simple, there's other things to consider," Lenny sighed.

"Bullshit! You're terrified because someone else can break your heart and tough old Lenny-Ray Sawyer don't do heart break, but guess what? It ain't all about you this time, Len. You really wanna deny Erin her Daddy?" Lenny felt like a child again, Kelsey was right for once though. She was terrified.

" don't throw something beautiful away because you're scared! You and Jax are gonna be like my Mom and Dad, together forever." Kelsey walked away from the window before hugging Lenny-Ray tight. "Don't fuck it up this time, Len,"

Lenny couldn't quite believe her wake up call had come from Kelsey, as she pulled her jeans on and slipped a plaid shirt on over bra she rolled the sleeves up gazing at out at Jax as he hauled the empty barrels up onto the van. She watched every muscle in his back move and had flashbacks to their nights together in Charming and it hit her like lightening, she had never stopped loving Jackson Teller. Not really , sure she had hated him at times and that drove her crazy but she did love him. Lenny just wasn't sure if she was strong enough to let him back in after all the walls she had built around her and Erin it was hard to know he could make her so vulnerable and crazy in a heart beat.


	6. Wishing

Chap 6

Jax had laid Erin down to rest for the night, he had the best evening he could remember for some time with his little angel. Karl and Sally had called ahead to say they were stopping over night at their friends which Kelsey had taken full advantage of and gone over to friends, Lenny and Jax were under no illusions that it was a boys house. Which had left Jax, Lenny and Erin in the house ; to say he was secretly pleased was an understatement. Jax knew this was his last chance to convince Lenny-Ray to come back to Charming and he wasn't afraid to lay his soul bare. Erin alone was worth the risk of looking a prize fool, he couldn't live with himself without exhausting every option. To say he was devastated when Lenny announced she was going for a run just didn't begin cover it, the silver lining was more time alone with his baby girl but how could convince Lenny to come back to Charming if she wasn't there?

Jax stood over the crib in the make shift nursery Erin found her slumber in, he had to hand it to Lenny she had done a pretty great job of raising their little girl. She was a happy content little bundle of laughs and smiles, Jax took a few photos with his phone figuring he would need a few momento's to remember her until Lenny would let him see her next. He would set up a checking account for her, his girl would be going to college just like her brother. Closing the door to the nursery Jax took the baby monitor down to the front room, he would enjoy his last night there listening to the sound of his sleeping Angel.

Lenny stretched out at the front steps, she had ran until she couldn't feel her legs and then some more before she decided she was done with it. Done with running away, she had ran away in one way or another since was 17 and it was time to grow the fuck up. She could do this whole parenting thing alone and forever wonder about Jax or she could suck it up, lay out her terms and get on with a shot at being happy. Running up the path to the porch she could see Jax was sat on the front stop taking long drags on a cigarette with the baby monitor at his feet. She slowed to a walk as she closed the gap between them, she could now see that Jax looked just as tired as she felt as he cautiously stood tall on the step watching Lenny get closer.

Grabbing at the front of his white reaper shirt Lenny pulled Jaxs face down to hers as she took his lips against her own. She felt his hands steady himself at her hips, his fingers curling around the curves there holding her tight. To say he was surprised was a pleasant understatement as Lenny slipped her hands around his neck.

Reluctantly Jax pulled away, clearly stunned by the dramatic shift in their relationship. He and Lenny had barely spoken about what any of the past few days meant for them but he had an idea now, he had been blessed with a second chance.

"It's not just us this time round, don't screw it up Teller," Lenny skipped up the final stairs before pushing into the screen door to go check on her baby girl leaving Jax bewildered on the front porch.


	7. Hush little Baby

Two updates in one day! You could say I'm spoiling you but that would be a total lie as the lack of updates to this story could have suggested I had taken up residence in an Amazonion village with the Wi-fi facilities of 1992, for which I'm sorry! I promise to try better! Once again thank you for everyone who favourited / followed / reviewed this story in my absence, it truly means a lot! :) **Really sorry this chapter was written twice within the same post...perks of writing the story on my IPhone I guess! Thanks** APeaceOfPie4Everybody011 for pointing it out!

Hush Little Baby

Chap 7

It took a mere few hours for news to spread around Charming that Lenny had come back and the fact she had a bit more baggage than last helped the news spread like wildfire.

Lenny had laid Erin to rest in her car seat whilst she unpacked a few things around Jax's place when the front door opened, Jax had promised to come back at lunch time and check In with Lenny. But it seemed he had a little entourage, Gina and Bobby. It was inevitable that Lenny would come face to face with her mother but she hadn't really given it much thought during the move back and now there was no time to prepare for the onslaught.

But nothing prepared her for the hot sting on her face as Gina slapped her daughter across the face leaving the whole room in silence.

"How dare you run away like that, Lenny- Ray Sawyer! I was worried sick. Your Uncles been besides himself too." Gina managed to bark before the tears came, an uncontrollable sob took over as she pulled Lenny in for a hug that could of broken bones.

Lenny felt another pair of hands wrap around her as Bobby held the two most important girls in his life close. Lenny whispered that she was sorry before wiping her mothers tears away.

"Where is she ?" Gina asked looking around for her first grandchild.

"She's asleep in the lounge do you want to hold her?" Lenny led them through to the room at the front of Jaxs house , slipping past Jax she smiled at him signalling he was forgiven for bringing Gina over unexpected. Lenny knew her mother was a force to be reckoned with at any rate.

Lenny left Gina holding Erin, she figured she had denied her enough time and needed to make up for it, heading back into the kitchen she sensed she had interrupted Bobby and Jax.

"Private boys talk?" She laughed as she stood by Bobby leaning on the kitchen counter.

"No darling, just saying you got off lightly with your ma," Jax tried to hide his smirk as Bobby nodded in agreement.

"You caused a bit of stir in leaving kid, left a lot of people upset," Bobby could see Lenny was ready to answer back " most are just glad to have you back but some you're gonna have to work on getting back on side,"

Lenny sighed , it wasn't like she didn't already feel like a ton of shit for leaving and not coming back when she found out she was pregnant but Lenny had figured you don't run back into the building when it's on fire! She had feeling Bobby was referring to Gemma, the matriarch of the Sons, the women who could make Lenny's life hell in the click of her boney fingers.

"If certain people don't want me back then tough shit, Uncle Bobby," Lenny wasn't going to play the games this time round, she nor her daughter needed to earn their place here. " I'm back on my terms, Jax and I have been through all this. It's about what's best for Erin and nothing else matters,"

Bobby smiled, he knew his niece wouldn't give two thoughts how her return with a blood line from the local MC would affect Charming all.

"I'm just saying , you got off lightly with your mom but don't think everyone else is going to be so forgiving," Bobby stubbed out his cigarette before kissing Lenny on the cheek and heading back to work.

Lenny slumped down at the kitchen table as Jax grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"Has Gemma said anything?" Lenny broke the silence. "About me and Erin being in Charming."

Jax thought before speaking, he decided on a watered down version of the truth, "obviously she knows you're back. She's glad Erin is in Charming. Wants to arrange a play date with Abel if Wendy will allow it,"

"If Wendy will allow it? What about me?" Lenny exasperated as she slammed her hand on the table. She couldn't help but think how dare Gemma be setting up things for Erin without even consulting her.

Jax set his drink down on the side and slowly crossed his arms over his chest as he considered his words. He needed to tell Lenny that this was the kind of attitude that pissed him off, The woe is me, but he needed to do it in such a way that she didn't rip his balls off. "Len, you need to relax. No one is gonna make you, me or Erin do anything we don't want to. You know that! But you also know how much a pain ass Gemma can be!"

Lenny smirked knowingly at Jax with a casual eye roll, he was right and she damn well knew it.

"But I do want Erin and Abel to have a relationship, they're both my kids and I won't have them being strangers," Jax continued, he hadn't really given it much thought but it was the obvious choice to come to. He had adored his brother Thomas before he had been taken from them so young and couldn't imagine his childhood with out him and fully believed Abel would love Erin just as much. They were Tellers. They were blood.

Lenny stood considering all Jax had said, it seems fairly obvious that he would want both his children to be in his life but Lenny had to think about Erin and what was best for her. She had never had to deal with anything other than 1 mum and 1 dad in her family. It was easy. But the set up for Erin was much different, mummy and daddy weren't really sure what was going on; a half brother with a junkie mother and a psychotic

pair of paternal grandparents. Her poor girl wasn't going to have an easy life by any ones standards.

"Why don't I speak to Wendy?" Lenny looked up at Jax as his brows creased in worry. "Mother to mother, we can discuss what each of us think is appropriate for the children. " she could hardly blame Jax for the bewildered look he was throwing her way, Lenny was shocked herself at the words her mouth was forming but maybe motherhood had made her more rational.

"If you're happy to, Lenny. I mean I don't want anymore drama than necessary with the kids," Jax swigged the last of his beer before cupped Lenny's cheek and kissing her gently showing his appreciation for how she was trying to make to make the whole situation easier.

Lenny held Jax elbow as he kissed her , she loved the small displays of affection he occasionally showed rather than the crass, lewd comments reserved for the clubhouse.

Gina and Jax left Lenny with the sleeping Erin as they both headed out for work, Gina leaving with a promise to see them very soon and Jax telling Lenny not to wait up tonight as he had Church. Lenny surprised herself as she hid her annoyance about spending another night alone in their bed but she knew that this would be the norm with Jax working for President of the MC.

The sunny afternoon seemed perfect for Lenny to have a good clean up of Jax's house , she could see how her departure affected him in the state of the house. If you'd have told her she had moved into a fraternity house then Lenny would have fully believed it. The amount of laundry lying around the house would keep a Chinese wash house busy for some weeks, she began with piling it all into a wash basket whilst Erin snored away tired from all her Grandma Gina's smothering.

Around 3 o'clock Lenny stopped for a break, she juggled the fresh cup of coffee and the baby monitor she had carried from room to room with her before stepping out to the back yard to have a cigarette. As she blew out smoke Lenny heard a soft singing, she looked over the next garden to see if it was coming from there, it wasn't; she quickly scanned the floor to see if she had stood on one of Erin's toys, she hadn't; finally her eyes settled on the white baby monitor, where the light had been a steady green whilst Erin slumbered the little LED lights were flashing red around the dial as someone sang " Hush Little Baby" to her daughter. Dropping everything Lenny paid no attention to the shattering cup or burning cigarette but focused only on racing through the house to her daughters nursery. Gasping for air Lenny threw the door open to find the intruder had lifted Erin out of her crib and was sat in the feeding chair rocking back and forth as they brought a finger their lip instructing Lenny be quiet.


End file.
